dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hibari
Population: 3, 200 (90% Humans, 10% Halflings) Government: Monarchy Religions: All Imports: Wood, Meat Exports: Cotton, Fish, Stone, Tobacco Alignment: All Life and Society The people of Hibari, for the most part, are simple folk. They work hard, be it in the mines of Southquarry, the fields in the various farms that dot the country, or in shops in Goldhill. As a result, the people of Hibari like to relax, when given the opportunity. Because tobacco is a major crop grown in Hibari, the people of Hibari have taken advantage of this plant, and pipe smoking is so common and prevalent that a market has developed concerning the artistry of pipes, and sport of smoking. The people of Hibari are known for being intensely loyal to their crown, and nationalistic, sometimes to the point of stubbornness. Since the succession of East Hibari, the area Hibari encompassed shrunk, to the point that only those who were very loyal to the crown remained. Culturally, this is one of the most striking differences between the people of Hibari and East Hibari. The people of Hibari are set in their ways, and see things simplistically, while the people of East Hibari generally do not. Major Organizations House Durrol Major Geographical Features Gaiten enjoys a climate that is fairly consistent for most of the year. The lowest lows have been recorded at about 40, and the highest highs have been recorded at about 70 degrees. Overall, the island enjoys mild winters and mild summers. Because of this fact, coupled with the great amounts of sunshine and rain that the island experiences, various crops can be grown with ease all over the island. Most of Gaiten is rolling hill land, with small bogs all throughout. As a result, the most common plant on the island are various forms of grasses. Cottongrass grows all over, and is one of the main crops of both Hibari and East Hibari. Other, non-commercially harvested plants include orchids, and daisies. Gaiten has a fairly limited list of native land mammals, because of its location. Common animals include smaller mammals, such as fox, shrew, badger, and similar small creatures. There are various birds that make their home on the island, however. The wren and the swallow are the two most common, though various seabirds live in the nearby seas, and mate on the island. Important Sites Goldhill Southquarry Regional History The first Humans came to what would be Hibari in the year 560. Their culture would be largely erased in the next few centuries, when settlers from Parlera settled on the island. Carth Durrol, a sailor from Parlera, learned of the existence of various islands west of Parlera’s holding on Erris, and set forth to claim one of these islands for himself, before anyone else could. In 810, he landed on Gaiten, and immediately began using both diplomacy and force to gain control of the island from the local natives. By 814, he had complete control of the island, and declared it the Kingdom of Hibari, and appointed himself King of Hibari. Carth only lived for another sixteen years, and he eventually died in 830. He left behind quite a legacy, however. His capital city of Goldhill turned from a small, makeshift port into a modest port town. The settlers and the natives peacefully cohabitated and intermixed and intermingled. His wife, Larinda, succeeded her husband, and became the Queen of Hibari. Shortly after Carth died, a contingent of nobles and merchants became disenfranchised with Larinda gaining the throne, and believed that she was going to run the fledgling nation into the ground. Unlike Carth, who had a good business sense, Larinda was a noblewoman from Parlera, and was not well versed in such matters. Secretly, they began to plot against her, and in 832, they launched a coup to remove her from the throne. Unfortunately for them, their coup failed. One of the conspirators, in the end, informed the queen of what the others were intending to do, out of fear. As a result, the coup failed, and all of the conspirators were captured, and hanged. Incensed, Queen Larinda placed various taxes and sanctions against the various merchant-lords who lived on the island, to prevent them from being able to rise up and attempt at overthrowing Hibari’s government. A blanket 35% tax was placed on the yearly earnings of all merchants, on top of other taxes and license fees. Merchants were also forbid to band together and form larger trade guides and unions, limiting their collective power. Queen Larinda would continue to rule for another seven years before, in 839, she succumbed to old age, and her son, Garfinch became the King of Hibari. House Durrol would continue to rule Hibari for the next few centuries. In the year 1,000, a group would be formed that would eventually challenge the Durrol family for the rulership of the island kingdom. The East Hibari Trade Council, a secret merchant conclave made up of merchants from eastern Hibari was founded in Gladus. Nearly thirty years after forming, in 1,029, the East Hibari Trade Council revealed itself, and declared their intent of independence. King Arenden Durrol responded by mustering the army of Hibari, to stop the rebels. The East Hibari Trade Council hired mercenaries to battle the forces of Hibari, and as a result, the Hibari Civil War broke out. The war lasted for five years, and in 1,034, King Arenden ordered the army of Hibari out of eastern Gaiten. The East Hibari Trade Council announced their sovereignty over eastern Gaiten, in the new nation of East Hibari. King Arenden could do nothing to stop them, and East Hibari was born.